This invention relates to multi-circuit switch apparatus of the type having positive or snap action movement between positions and particularly of the type using permanent magnet apparatus to effect such positive or snap action movement. Such magnetic snap action switches provide positive switching and desirable operator "feel".
This invention provides such switch apparatus for the control of multiple circuits while providing for pushbutton actuation of the multiple circuit apparatus. The ability of the invention to provide a variety of predetermined multiple circuit switch configurations through each single pushbutton actuation provides a simplicity of operation which combines with the positive magnetic snap action to yield a switch apparatus notable for ease of use and reliability.
This invention further provides a simple and reliable construction in which a single pair of magnetically attractive members is movable by means of pushbutton or similar actuators between a plurality of predetermined positions; and one member of the pair carries a first set of contact members which engage a second set of contact members, stationary with respect to the other member of the pair, in a plurality of planes for multiple circuit control. The magnetically attractive members comprise a flat metallic flux plate and a permanent magnet having a pyramid shape with an apex adjacent said flux plate. Said flux plate and permanent magnet, being magnetically attractive to each other, exhibit a plurality of stable positions in which substantial portions of the flux plate abut the different triangular faces of the pyramid-shaped permanent magnet; and each said position defines a switch configuration for the contact members. A force applied to one of a plurality of predetermined points on the movable one of said flux plate and pyramid-shaped permanent magnet, said force being sufficient to overcome the attraction of said contacting surfaces, will cause that member to move with a snap action to a predetermined new stable configuration in which a different face of said pyramidal permanent magnet engages a portion of said flux plate and said contacts assume a new predetermined configuration. Further details and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and following description of a preferred embodiment.